


Ein Seil/危绳

by Aster_L



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, They are all good, Thundershield - Freeform, story about love in every sense
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aster_L/pseuds/Aster_L
Summary: 在这个ABO世界里，成年的所有人都体现出了自己的性别，而Thor却迟迟没有体现出分化迹象；而Rogers作为联盟的队长兼Thor最信任亲近的挚友，受到大家一致委托查明弄清。Loki的笑容，Thor因众人信息素刺激的痛苦，与Steve的沉默。危绳摆荡，一念之间，不可回顾。
Relationships: Loki & Steve Rogers, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Thor
Kudos: 1





	1. Ein Seil/危绳

**Author's Note:**

> 人是一根系在动物与超人之间的绳索，一根悬在深渊之上的绳索。  
> 一种危险的穿越，一种危险的路途，一种危险的回顾，一种危险的战栗和停留。
> 
> —— 尼采
> 
> Der Mensch ist ein Seil, geknüpft zwischen Tier und Übermensch – ein Seil über einem Abgrunde.  
> Ein gefährliches Hinüber, ein gefährliches Auf-dem-Wege, ein gefährliches Zurückblicken, ein gefährliches  
> 《Schaudern und Stehenbleiben》  
> ——Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche

「你站住。」史蒂夫的眼神没有随着他的话语一起过去，还在报纸上的某一行中逐个词顺下去。  
  
洛基停下脚步，「怎么？」  
  
「把你的味道收起来，」史蒂夫这才抬头看向他，「现在不能刺激你哥。」  
  
洛基仿佛在请他重说一遍一样露出了 _Pardon?_ 的神情，他的眉夸张地向内攒起，是带着嘲讽意味的无辜。  
  
他傲慢地踏了一步，空气中弥漫着的不属于这个午后房间的味道更具有攻击性地散开，甚至有了方向目的地直冲沙发上的史蒂夫而去。  
  
然而这种蔓延很快被挡了回来，洛基也即刻缩皱起了鼻翼：  
  
「正义的味道」，他差点打了个喷嚏。  
  
见鬼那到底是什么味道；洛基难以形容，就是英灵殿的烈酒冻在了约顿海姆千年又挖出来、然后晒在了亚尔夫海姆春日里发光的草地上还被精灵加了松枝屑也不及这种奇异。  
  
总之不仅相当地不下饭，甚至还让人脑中因为释放信息素产生的亢奋一扫而空。  
  
  
结果在这种即使互相都不舒服的对抗中，他们却谁都没有收手退让，唯有两种味道交织混合成更诡异气味的局面在发展，这种无声地较劲甚至让他们无视了糟糕情况的失控——  
  
索尔从房间出来，而猛烈地呛了一下：  
  
——「你们在干什么？」  
  
一切都收了回去，空气中还静悠悠地落着被阳光照亮的微尘，史蒂夫仍然看着报纸，而洛基向前进了一步，向他的兄长微笑：「早上好啊。」

  
  
＊  
索尔至今没有体现明显分化这件事虽然不是秘密，但是却总让众人觉得无措——持续的无措，即使他们早就接受并理解了这件事，还是不知道如何去对待他：毕竟没有这种先例，而且无论是Alpha还是Omega释放出的味道，他都能激烈地接收到——并且让他想吐。  
  
众人在他面前一般很收敛自己的味道，而史蒂夫向来不把自己的味道放出来，反而比索尔更像个长期未分化的特例。但是洛基自从抓住了他兄长的这一点，似乎兴奋地掐住了要脉，如果在进餐时索尔忽然抬手要打他，那多半是洛基又作怪。  
  
「他就不怕被自己的味道毒死吗；」娜塔莎终于忍不住嘀咕了一句，而史蒂夫继续吃饭，吃完之后他忽然问向班纳：

  
「拜托你的东西现在好了吗？」

  
  
「中庭之蚁，你休想过来！」洛基怒视而退，却仍然锋芒毕露地宣称着：「你休想把这些肮脏的东西注入劳菲森的血液中。」  
  
而史蒂夫却直接抬手召过妙尔尼尔，面无表情地抬至与其目光平视的角度；  
「洛基，我说了很多次，如果我能说服你，我都不想用这些方式。」  
  
「毕竟美国队长『恃强凌弱』还是『以弱胜强』说出去对你来说都不光彩吧？」史蒂夫一字一顿，又认真地把每个发音都咬到了位。洛基并不会跟妙尔尼尔过不去，而他也恨恨地咬着后槽牙。最后他们达成了妥协，史蒂夫眼眨都不眨一下地看他自己把那管药剂打进了皮肤下，然后露出宽和又温暖的笑容：  
  
「好孩子，你兄长会为你的长进骄傲的。」  
  
洛基差点气到呕血。

  
  
＊  
但是索尔有一次凌晨走出房门的时候，意外地看见史蒂夫一个人靠在沙发上也没有睡，于是史蒂夫让了个位置给他坐下，轻声问他：  
  
「怎么，难以入睡吗？」  
  
索尔点点头，半束的长发散然，而他又把自己的身形往沙发中嵌进去，神情疲惫且倦怠，无声而压抑的烦躁显而易见。  
  
「是『味道』吗？」史蒂夫忽然小心翼翼地开口，与此同时他好像更小心地屏去了自己的气息，虽然他本来身上就几乎没有味道。  
  
索尔沉默地揉了揉头，就像一场头痛，还是并不像真的出声了地嗯了一声。  
  
然后他们就把酒倒上了，两个小玻璃杯，没有碰在一起地碰杯，然后是索尔的低声发问：  
  
「Cap，你怎么也没睡？」  
  
史蒂夫沉默地掐着自己的手指，指尖在掌心划来划去；「想事情」，他最后诚恳地说，因为他就是不擅长撒谎，所以这种回避反倒也显得笨拙得可爱。  
  
「我觉得不会是在想我的事吧？」  
  
史蒂夫看着索尔的眼睛一眨也没有眨：「确实如此。」  
  
索尔反倒是也用深海的眼睛卷着对面的星辰，然后他开口了：「你觉得会是什么原因呢？」  
  
「我不晓得；如果是因为你们是神的话，洛基又反驳了这个例子。可是如果是你遭遇了什么，你应该比我们要清楚。」  
  
索尔反而轻松地笑了笑：「但是也没什么不好吧——」但是他看见了史蒂夫仍然不眨的眼瞳，忽然话语就停在半空，「所以你觉得，如果按道理，我会是什么？」  
  
「按道理——」史蒂夫不自觉地摩挲着手心，「这种事有什么道理可言吗？」  
  
就像没有人不期望成为最优势性别，所有人心里都有自己的愿望；或许也间杂着其他原因，但是总是会有失望的，这也是种命运安排的无可奈何。  
  
索尔一直觉得史蒂夫不喜欢自己的性别，即使他不是那种会表现出自己「不喜欢」意味的人。  
  
「是不讲道理，可是还能比现在更没道理可讲吗？」  
  
「也许会是Alpha，」史蒂夫开口，「大家都会这么想…」  
  
「我问你，Cap；」索尔只看着史蒂夫，安静又深沉的眼睛卷着夜的漩涡，声音平和温柔就像是飘雪。  
  
于是在这夜中应该还有什么话压在史蒂夫罗格斯的嘴边，但是最终没有被说出来。  
  
＊  
比索尔之前的状况更匪夷所思的情况出现了，本来已经习惯只是偶尔烦躁的索尔，忽然间对那些味道极其难以忍受，而且那种越来越明显地择别让众人都有了一致不好的倾向。但是史蒂夫仍然没有在众人围在一起嘀咕讨论的时候表态；他就像在走神，漫不经心地在桌上画着什么，游离在谈话之外，似乎对他们讨论的内容并不关心。  
  
「你们谁要不要去确认一下雷神颈后…」娜塔莎没有把话说完，却把眼神丢给了托尼：「这不是你最擅长的吗，收集信息。」  
  
托尼完全不接她这个茬，抱着臂说就像是轻笑了一声：「谁能去得罪他…」  
  
「洛基也不知情吗，这不应该吧。」班纳开口，「我觉得他应该知道索尔的状况。」  
  
「但你觉得他会告诉你吗？」托尼反问；而大家又不吭声，其间又挠了挠头，就像才发现他们队长并没有说话。  
  
「Cap，你觉得呢？」  
  
史蒂夫抬头：「觉得什么？」  
  
「我觉得索尔是要——尽管不太可能，但是确实是要成为Omega的状况；」娜塔莎吸了吸鼻子，  
  
「但是很奇怪，他身上没有味道。」  
  
「有，」史蒂夫说，「梣树枝味。」  
  
他毫无知觉地从他画的草稿中回过神，也无知觉到众人的反应忽然冷却。  
  
「怎么了？」


	2. Chapter 2

史蒂夫其实一直都能闻到那个味道，所以他并没有吭声过；但是他原以为众人或多或少地也都闻到过，今天这个沉默让他忽然间意识到了什么。  
  
于是他忽然停下了手上的动作，久久地盯着面前的桌子发呆，神情也不自觉地严肃；而班纳试图稍微让气氛缓和而导出一个结论：  
  
「所以索尔真是…Omega ？」  
  
这个词落定时让出乎意料的众人都不自觉地抽了一口气。  
  
托尼就像觉得好笑般先抽动了下嘴角，这事情还是有点诡异的滑稽。  
  
而这时洛基的声音忽然响起：「这事没错哦。」  
  
史蒂夫抬头看他，不知道为什么他觉得洛基的目光就是冲着他而来的，但是他的笑容毫无破绽，就是非说有，那也是史蒂夫能认出来的专有敌意，所以他选择忽略。  
  
洛基在楼梯的拐角出现，还笑眯眯地晃着手上的几管药剂：  
  
「我觉得你们也要体会一下这种感觉。」  
  
  
＊  
大家比以往更小心翼翼了。  
  
在几乎都是Alpha的复联大厦总部，他们都不会刻意收敛自己味道——但是如果这中间有一个Omega，那就说不准了。  
  
但是他们谁又不会去找索尔去商量这件事，于是他们都推选史蒂夫去和他说。  
  
而且他们还再三强调，务必确认索尔颈后是不是有腺体。  
  
然后史蒂夫再一次从报纸中抬起头，看着索尔那一头金灿灿而披散脖颈而至肩的长发，忽然间抿了抿唇。  
  
但是他并没有叫索尔过来，索尔自己就会过来靠着；他越来越喜欢待在史蒂夫身边了，就像大狗眷恋它舒适的窝一样。  
  
史蒂夫其实并不太确定这是不是好事，其实自从索尔挨着他，他那一行字就再没继续下去过。于是他合起报纸，在他开口前，索尔自己已经低声嘟囔着：

「太冲了…简直难以忍受。」

  
他有些沮丧，又有些懊恼地将声音沉下去；而他似乎也不想对他的伙伴们露出那种反感的神情，但是他看起来确实不太好受。  
  
「你…」史蒂夫本来是要问他什么的，但是话语却忽然在舌尖顺着一转：「…那在我身边会好受一点吗？」  
  
索尔嗯了一声，「我真的不太受得了他们的味道…」他拧着眉，但是史蒂夫却捕捉到一个奇异的重点，然后他顺势这样挨着索尔抬起的头看过去，正对上他的目光和话语：「…你的味道就很好。」  
  
他的话也停在了一动不动、手指凝止在报纸边缘的史蒂夫讶异的眼神中。  
  
  
＊  
  
洗手台前史蒂夫洗了把脸，拿毛巾擦干手时，他不自觉地又多擦了几遍。他盯着镜子中的自己，一点湿漉漉的，仍然看不出是什么神情，他吸了口气，忽然抬手闻了闻手背。  
  
为什么会有味道。  
  
史蒂夫倚靠在台边，久而挠了一下前额的碎发，起身离去。  
  
  
他也问了那是什么味道，索尔说称不上是好闻，但是觉得难得的安心平静；其他人不是没有好闻的味道，却呛得他夜夜睡不着觉。  
  
比史蒂夫料想更糟糕或者复杂的情形产生了，他忽然间不知道如何和他开口；如果他 _（不知道为什么能被索尔闻到的）_ 信息素能够对他产生安抚作用，那么索尔只会越来越依赖；可是他又完全不忍心这样隔断已经折磨得相当疲惫的索尔。他有时只能靠着史蒂夫的一侧睡着，而且睡得相当香沉。  
夜有时将史蒂夫的眸子烧得灼亮，他能这样一直看着睡着的索尔；目光抚过他的发和肩，又抚过他的颈，就流水一样无声地浸漫过去。他的手指缓缓抬碰上索尔肩上的衣服一角，但最终只给他往上拽了拽自己披在他身上的外套。  
  
平日时候索尔也来越多地待在史蒂夫身边，总是不离开太远，总而史蒂夫也相当有自觉地会在索尔觉得安心的范围。由史蒂夫散发出的保护半径有时会冷凛得让众人不太想靠近，路过都会稍微避一点；虽然那相较洛基来说温和而没有攻击性，但也却并不是让人觉得太舒服。  
  
但是他们本来就常待在一起，即使是更长时间地待在一起，也没有什么。  
  
尽管除了睡觉，索尔几乎都和史蒂夫靠在一块，但是更现实的情况也不得不浮现出来——如果史蒂夫能够让索尔睡好觉，他又怎么会坐视不管而真的没有伸出援手给予解决。  
  
但是史蒂夫诡异地始终没有提及这个事。他没有说过陪索尔入睡，但是他却像住进了沙发一样，每晚都待在那；而索尔也几乎每晚——是每晚，都会过来沙发，在史蒂夫一侧陷靠着沙发入睡。他们就像达成了谁也没有提的默契，有时索尔也会是和他一起看电影的时候挨着他睡着的，有时也是看书看到一半就枕着史蒂夫的腿入睡的。总之他毫无防备，也与他毫无距离感地亲密；但是索尔偶尔中途醒来，却永远发现史蒂夫是醒着的；他就像一直看着他，看了很久。  
  
但是托尼他们看不下去了；托尼说沙发实在不是睡人的地方，斯塔克大厦也不是供不出能睡觉的地方，这样委屈了美国队长和雷电之神，他怎么过得去。  
  
托尼的话还是夹棍夹棒式的欠揍表达，但是两人却都没有回应；甚至连他觉得应该会主动说些什么的史蒂夫也没有说话。  
  
「如果他们能一起在沙发上睡觉，那为什么不直接陪索尔在房间里睡」，这就是他们脑中直观的困惑。  
  
史蒂夫是个控制力极强而且甚少被干扰的Alpha，托尼觉得这和他是什么性别都无关，即使他是个Beta，Omega，他也不会被外界因素干扰——哪怕是极具生理征服力的本能。  
  
而既然发现因此只有他对情况不明的索尔（他并没有体现出omega该有的发情期状况）有安慰作用，那么史蒂夫自然有义不容辞的协助义务；但是也许这也是个人的事吧，托尼看得出他在回避这件事，而索尔自然也能看出。  
  
到底没要求人家要这么做，托尼这么想着，但是他只是有点意外队长会不帮索尔。  
  
但是索尔也就像意识到了什么，给史蒂夫留出了自己个人空间，到了最后也甚少过来沙发。但是史蒂夫仍然一个人靠着沙发入睡，清晨托尼过来的时候，看见他披着毯子，就像落入深海的失群之鱼。  
  
而他并不是最早起的人，情况越来越严重的索尔一定早早就起了，他甚至精力疲乏到不理会洛基的挑衅。  
  
所以索尔的目光一定和自己一样，也落在过史蒂夫昏沉的睡颜上；他侧着脖子，攥着手，睡得不安稳；那是一种士兵防御式的睡眠方法，如果托尼信那么多年他还没有忘掉，那他就是傻子。  
  
所以最后还是史蒂夫自己提出的过去索尔那边睡，但是却被索尔拒绝了；连史蒂夫也很诧异他的态度。索尔周身的小闪电随着他糟糕的情况不断地冒头，而史蒂夫也越来越浓烈地闻到索尔周身涣散而出的属于他独特的气息。他及时收住了他不自觉释放而出、去中和它的信息素，因为忽然间太过强烈地涌出而让他自己都吃了一惊。  
  
但是索尔这次没有被抚慰的安宁，他反而就像更低沉地敛着眼睛，那种疏离的拒绝，让史蒂夫甚至知趣地掉头离开。  
  
  
结果他们甚至连交谈都停止了。  
  
众人惊愕地觉得他们是吵架了吗，但是他们几乎想不到他们会吵架和他们现在不相往来沟通的局面哪一个更不可能一点；但是两个人一个比一个沉默，一个比一个看不出情况，索尔仍然是倦怠而不怎么出门，而史蒂夫也一如他平日，看报，跑步，有任务就出门；别人不跟他说话，他自然也不找人聊天。  
  
别说从他那里撬出关于索尔状况的一星半点，连自己的情况他都不可能透露。  
  
  
但是如果连这两人的关系都忽然间如此生硬尴尬，复联众人也莫名被极为压抑的气氛围笼着；这是一种说不出的窒息，是说话不能随意，聊天不能大声，而游戏取乐，更是毫无趣味，意兴索然。  
  
托尼觉得自己迟早要被这两人逼疯。所以他也顾不上不要招惹这时候的索尔这一套说法，开门见山地去问了；索尔虽不是很想正面回答他，却否决了他们吵架了这件事；他的神情忽然很伤感：  
  
「我觉得队长他…其实不是很想和我待在一块。」  
  
「可是他不说出来，还是无条件，只有需要就帮忙。」  
  
「但是我不想他这样…」索尔缓缓地摇了摇头，最后低落又疲惫至极地终止了对话。  
  
但是事情如果真是这样，那么为什么史蒂夫的情况也好不到哪去。  
  
尽管他仍然是平日那副样子，但是托尼是和他言语上交过锋的人，能感觉到他的越来越多的不耐烦和拒人于千里之外的冷漠。  
  
这是他和索尔之间的事，为什么他们也要作为无端牵连的受众？  
  
托尼心中憋了一口气。  
  
他就决定做了坏人，也懒得管他们，就像比他们还赌气地认定他们不和，如果他们要是短暂地碰面，还要出言讽刺一下。  
  
于是剩下的几个人觉得，他们一定要打一架了，不是索尔和史蒂夫打一架，就是他们两个和托尼打一架。  
  
  
＊  
但是今天史蒂夫显得格外地阴沉。  
  
他仍然不吭声，但是空气路过他周围都会卷着拧进去，即使他的表情没有一丝不耐，大家仍然能感觉到那是烦躁一样的东西。连托尼都不想那么不知死地非要去惹他，因为那股凛厉的杀气好像不分敌友。  
  
而索尔多日来的低沉已成了看向史蒂夫时眼睛中说不清的悲伤，但是那像混着神对人的悯爱般的情绪，是托尼一看只会让史蒂夫更火大的东西。  
  
史蒂夫取下自己的外套时，里面的硬币忽然咕噜噜地滚落了出来。这也是他不寻常力道的体现；而索尔先于他俯身捡起它们，然后交递到史蒂夫面前；但他只匆匆道谢，连索尔的眼睛都没有看着。  
  
索尔就一下按住了史蒂夫肩，在他的头摆正之前，忽然又狠狠、用力地把他拥入怀中：  
  
「队长，我们谈谈可以吗…」  
  
他的这份厚实的真诚与他环抱史蒂夫的力度相当，史蒂夫甚至能感觉他没有平复的身体在颤抖，裹着像热气一样的，温暖的悲伤。  
  
索尔是如此亲密地紧紧搂着他，他的发擦着他的脸颊，而他说话时温热的颈侧也在清晰地搏动着。  
  
于是在那气味毫无保留地向他敞开之际，史蒂夫内心一直压抑的涌流也轰然间涌上他的四肢百骸；他的手几乎麻到颤抖，而不得不死死地蜷握住；而索尔就像没有意识到一样，还在用着甚至带着恳求的语气在他耳侧摩挲着，他柔软的发带着微微潮湿的水汽，混着越来越说不清的气味黏稠粘连在史蒂夫的脖处。  
  
于是他就像发了狠般突然狠狠将索尔推拽开，甚至踉跄了两下；他的气息不稳，身形摇晃，但仍将牙咬得死死的；他的目光像闪电一样明亮，又像灼烧着什么有力度的火。但是最终他将这一切都平复了下去，他尽力收束着自己一瞬失控的信息素蔓延，脱力到汗水涔涔；而他被汗水浸湿的眼睛终于透出像明亮的哀伤一样的东西：  
  
「索尔…我知道你不在意这个…」  
  
  
「但是， _我也是个Alpha._ 」


	3. Chapter 3

于是铺天盖地的信息素再次挣脱控制释放之前，史蒂夫忽然决然地转身离开，将索尔反应过来而追随而来的手隔在自己的房门之外。  
  
慢了一步的索尔在怔愣在他门口，而同时里面也传来了清晰的一声上锁声。  
  
但是他已经闻到那股越来越强烈的味道了，甚至是一股浓烈冲直到让他不安的、不适的，就像席卷过全身风暴般的强悍。索尔也忍不住忽然顺着半跪在地上，一手撑着门，另一只手抵着地撑着自己的身体。取代这种不安的、长久以来烦躁的，是更为强烈的冲撞般的缠斗与争相侵略征服的欲望，他的气味也一下子展开，前所未有地冲铺散开，几乎在瞬间覆盖倾压了整个大厅。  
  
在所有人因这几乎能将他们的气味都吞并打退回去的强悍信息素呆怔在原地时，洛基终于从楼上缓缓下来。  
他打量兄长的目光有着浓浓的失望和转而升起的无趣；而在他啧嘴之前，托尼立即反应而上，一句带着著上战甲意味的话语直逼而来：  
  
  
「 _你的自辩最好能说服我。_ 」  
  
  
但是在他们一触即发的对峙之时，史蒂夫的房门忽然打开，但是他只将几乎无力顺靠过来的索尔扶稳，搂搀进房间后，就又用力地把门关上了。  
  
这下洛基和托尼二人都转而看向代表着深沉隔绝的那扇门，竟然都忘记了和对方要继续的事情。  
  
  
＊  
索尔倚撑着房门，而史蒂夫也坐靠在床边，两人都像打过一架般极其脱力，但是他们的信息素还在互不相让地纠缠交融着。  
  
「你是个 _Alpha_ ，」史蒂夫低沉地喘着气说；他的声音已近乎窒息之后的失力，浑浊哑重却几乎没有什么声音。而这种声音甚至带着某种意味上的绝望，紧紧攀附着他的喉咙而上，让他有如在悬崖边行走的悲绝。他忽然起身，而索尔却紧紧抓住了他的手臂，尽管他都不能支撑自己起身，但是握在史蒂夫手腕间力道几乎能穿透皮肤，烙下带着炽热力度的金印。  
  
那是言语，那是雷鸣，那是决然，那是风雨中的明眸不改。  
  
明亮的金光闪电绕着他们相连的手，而史蒂夫在这一瞬间忽然放弃了所有的挣扎。索尔的湿润而微热的指下紧紧地压着他的腕，而史蒂夫的信息素就像完全地舒展开一样更猛烈地侵蚀攻击着索尔，而他就像完全不在乎一般，在这种无声的风暴中周身也闪出了雷电的青光。于是史蒂夫只是终于用尽了力气而瞬间屈膝倒下，跌落在索尔的怀中，两者纠缠侵占的气息终于压在一起，再分不清孰攻占上风。  
  
他们就像平息着彼此都在抵抗的巨大冲动，强压着来自他们以外的四方气味攻击与间入。他们要用很大的力气才能这样看似安稳地靠近对方；而索尔就像不知道哪来的力道，这样几乎誓死不可进犯地环护着史蒂夫，但是落在相依贴的单薄衫上，却是令人落泪般的轻柔。  
  
索尔绷起的手臂上凸着分明的筋脉与肌肉拉绷的线条，而那只小臂在颤抖，就像在抵御着比妙尔尼尔更强的力量。  
而史蒂夫仅仅是依靠在索尔的怀中就已经完全不行了，他的感觉就像涣散的沙，已经没有方向、又找不到中心地流溢着；索尔的气息已将他完全覆盖包围，就像让他沉浸在一个深沉而昏晦的梦境中。于是他的发擦着索尔的喉间，湿淋淋又散发着朦胧的热气。他们的汗都混拧在一起，呼吸交叠在一起；抹去鲜明的对抗是不分彼此的结合，那纠斗已久的强烈信息素终于双双散褪去，而他们也如大难方过。  
  
「但是你也 _早就知道_ ，不是吗 _Cap_.」索尔仍然没有松手，他平静而略沙哑低沉的话语带着热气散在史蒂夫的耳侧，而他的意识也逐渐回复，力气也从手脚末端传来。  
  
他只是抵着唇，而始终没有言语，这是一种默认，默认他即使是个Alpha，却也被同为Alpha的索尔的气味深深吸引；即使他们信息素的本质意味着激烈的对抗排斥，他们却仍然奇异地渴求着对方。  
  
史蒂夫将手臂抬上额间，这股热气已经氤氲上了他的双眼，涌上了喉间，忽然复苏的感觉裹携着心底汹涌饱满的、巨大深渊般的冰冷痛苦和炙热猛烈的喜悦两种极端情绪，让他又忍不住弓起了身子，像是要把什么东西尽数吐出。  
  
他撑着地面，咳了半晌，但其实什么也没有，他只是像终于能喘过气来，舒展了呼吸。  
  
他居然清醒地明白，从一开始就清晰地意识到，他被这信息素激烈搅荡吸引的根源不是索尔身为Alpha的强势，而是因为那人是索尔。  
  
他不知道为什么，也像产生了微弱的期望和幻觉般，想让自己相信洛基布下玩笑与谎言，如果索尔是omega…他带着这样奇异而自知的缄默，堕入了洛基的把戏中，也像没有醒来一般没有作出挣扎。但是那又算什么呢，史蒂夫总是清醒而悲伤地看着熟睡中的索尔，然后他展开自己的手，自己真正展开的气味和他的交织在一起，就像两种根本不相容的分明。  
  
但是他也偶尔放纵自己，也只有这种时刻，他不打扰他人地静静汲取着索尔身上的气味；他甚至比谁都更有机会、也更渴望靠近着索尔颈后的那块肌肤，但是他没有。  
他转头望着洒在他们身上的月光，明亮而皎洁的月亮是清澈的眼睛，而他的内心不应当有这些该止步的念头。  
  
但是他还可以多看一会的，他想，所以他可以毫无顾忌地那样看着他，甚至带了些渗着悲伤的温柔。


	4. Chapter 4

「那你打算怎么办呢？」史蒂夫缓缓起身，而索尔也跟着慢慢站起来。史蒂夫已经脱解掉自己湿透了的衬衫，赤脚走进了浴室。他把衬衫揉卷在一起，扔进了水池中，他忽然觉得相当地疲倦，甚至连澡也不想洗了，只是简单地冲水洗了把脸，就湿嗒嗒地踩着水渍出来了。  
  
但是索尔的眼睛却是明亮的，不曾离开的。他英挺的眉梁上还挂着汗，只消一瞬就滚落入他的发间。  
  
他蹙着他的眉，却是说不出的诚恳：  
  
「既然发生了…」他低声道，他的目光又像是闪电直直扎进史蒂夫的瞳孔中：「那么，Cap，我意同你。」  
  
我、意、同、你，史蒂夫有点好笑地把这几个字在脑中逐个过了一下，所以索尔知道他的意吗，他甚至稍稍吸了吸鼻子，然后在索尔对面的墙边靠着。喜欢索尔这件事，从一开始他就不觉得有结果，也不曾有过奢望，所以对他的性别也并不关心。  
  
那气味，无论来自什么性别，都让他内心深处忽然间发酸般的，悲伤地隐秘欢喜着。他就像也试图敲开那梣树的枝，从叶，从一簇簇，从光明到幽暗，去执著地走向其间深处。  
  
于是当某些夜晚，他在这种近乎于清新的气味构想中，在夜风吹拂的丛林中，月光从头到脚地将他打湿；而他在微冷的夜中抬手，呼吸着和某个人紧紧相连的气息，就忽然舒展开了全部的身心，任凭血液和感情在其间任意奔窜流动；所以它就慢慢地汇成了，血液汇成了，所有感情奔涌的尽头也凝聚成了那个摇晃的、轻盈的，却极有分量的一个身影；他的笑明亮而有太阳光的温软光耀，像是被花香蜜酒模糊了的午后，但是却在铺展开雷霆时有着锋芒如刻的锐明。他是那样光明、灿烂，明亮而执著，没有人不为那样的热烈而喜悦，而他却仍然在看着自己时，保留一份春水涤荡的柔和。索尔的目光追着他的眼睛，吻着他的颈侧，吻着他的胸膛和手臂，他将他明亮地看透，却又永远虔诚。  
  
而史蒂夫却想那样去回吻他；他也想吻过他的眉心，吻过他的呼吸，亲密地贴合于他温热的生命。  
于是他那样，带着甚至弦然的，几乎又温暖又哀伤的绪流，只低回着索尔这一声裹覆着纠缠却又絮慢的悲伤。他的心情虽永远是月夜下的河流，总是带着微冷的明亮；但是他却又不得不说，是微冷锋利，也甚至是轻快的，那就像一种浸入水中的通透，是纯净的悲伤。  
  
他最后长长叹了一口气，甚至带着有些轻松的语调，压着松枝尾末端的轻笑：  
  
「去洗个澡吧，」  
  
他清澈见底的浅蓝眸珠凝止了转动，泛着被白冷月光穿透般而看不出感情的灰绿：  
  
「然后我们一起和你那闯大祸的弟弟算笔账。」  
  
  
＊  
史蒂夫和索尔两个人打开门出来的时候，洛基并没有看到他意想之中的画面；这不是称赞史蒂夫或索尔任何一人的自控力，而是当索尔Alpha的本能信息素被史蒂夫引导诱出至冲破了他设下的法术时，就已宣告了他原先设想的失败；但是紧接而来他有更感兴趣的事：  
如果他们没有依顺着本能、因为剧烈的信息素释放排斥而打上一架，那么因被伪造出Omega信息素假象引诱，而被迫出现了发情状况的史蒂夫罗格斯，又是怎么解决的？  
  
但是不管是什么情形，面前都换了干净一身的两人，没有透露出任何打斗的迹象；他们虽也像耗尽力气般呼吸无声地沉重，刚淋洗过的身体湿润润地散透着微热的水汽，但即使单薄的衣衫边缘甚至都能割破整片空气，而使它们唰唰破裂碎解在他们脚下。  
  
正义的味道。洛基又不知死到临头地漫想了这句，这中间还有清晰且带着明亮雷电的愤怒。  
  
在妙尔尼尔召到索尔手中之前，洛基就侧躲过去，  
  
「恭喜成年，兄长。」他只怕自己死得不够惨地还在继续往怒气上加码；而史蒂夫将自己袖口稍卷至小臂，系好咽喉下两指的纽扣，就忽然在这房间中卷起狂潮风暴。  
  
「托尼，请你稍回避一下，」史蒂夫的头侧了侧，「我们俩跟洛基先有一笔的帐要算。」  
  
然后他又进了一步，攫着洛基明绿的眼睛，就像光芒的锁定：「事先说明，这是 _私人_ 恩怨。」  
  
洛基倒是很在意他旁边的索尔，尽管那是习以为常的怒气，但是却少了往日的那几分暴躁冲动，他的眼睛已像打磨后的宝石，有着浑沉不变的坚实。  
他好像更在意史蒂夫的情况，因为他的气息始终徘徊着，徐徐不慢地荡漾在周围；但是洛基很快就知道那是什么意思了，因为顷刻间四周骤然下沉的巨大压力忽然将洛基死死钉在原地难以动弹；来自史蒂夫先行的清冽而猛烈的强悍Alpha信息素完全施展而开，而索尔带着雷光随后而至，不断输入增强着整个气压的扭曲，驱逐扫荡开范围以内的一切气味、而灼盛逼人地进犯着所有被它冲荡的事物。  
洛基的身体屈迫着压向地面，这灌进肺部的如飞刀沉铅的气息挤压得他如深海溺水般地窒息；他除却被两者霸道至极的信息素联合着威慑，更为幻觉般地觉得那种暴怒已化作了不可抗拒的实体，正在扭曲着他周围的空气。  
  
他已经是个Alpha，即使是暂时因为药物失去了释放信息素的能力，他也冷汗直下地知道这根本不是一个层级的对决；Alpha的本质是强者的角逐斗争，是不断屈从于更强者，而这种目空一切、横扫万野的王者气息甚至让他本能地要忍不住屈膝而下。  
  
「在你跪下前，我还能听听解释，或者道歉；」史蒂夫再没有以前退让有余的神采，只是冷冰冰地发令，不是商量，只是字字宣叙：

「如果你不想那么屈辱，那也不过把你对我们做的原封不动还你而已；我劝你收起这时候的利齿银舌，好好把事情说清楚，或者发自真心地悔过道歉，或许你兄长还会怜悯你，先获得他的谅解、替原谅你说情。」  
  
洛基毫不屈服而愈发明利如刀的眼神抬割来，史蒂夫将势头加重倾压了过来，虽然是平视着他，却让洛基看出了满满居高临下的俯视：「 _而你不是也善用他的仁爱宽厚吗？_ 」  
  
索尔转而看了他一眼，而史蒂夫就像是真的生气了一样，带了些有血色的愤怒。  
  
哦呀，洛基忽然想， _原来如此。_  
  
「 _但是你仍然会感谢我的_ …」他低喃，但是也没打算让史蒂夫听见一样。他坚持而努力抵着强压的眼中仍然烁起了些狡黠的闪光，那点不带着其他意味的微笑让史蒂夫竟稍稍回收了力度。  
  
于是他也像重新打量洛基般从头到尾审视了这个对手，忽然间风就像从他们中掠动而过，而把彼此的发都擦拭展开，遮掩了明亮的双眸。  
  
洛基是 _为了 **什么**_ ？他就像突然惊醒般，这次用上终于该对上的神情，抓住了洛基笑容中一直以来不变的东西。  
  
他不屈服可不是为了什么奥丁森的尊严。史蒂夫甚至有点踌躇而惊愕地看了看身边的索尔，目光又默然不动声色地在他们间折返逡巡着；而与此同时他的气势散去，恢复了这里该有的和缓平静，给了洛基喘息、平等对话的权利。  
  
但是洛基却并不打算说什么，他很轻而易举地说出了那句话：「我服输。」  
  
他这句轻飘飘的，没什么诚意，也没什么恶意，甚至还带着点莫名的气度从容，只像是刚把花儿从身上拂落。  
  
索尔还没有将这勉强搭边的话连上，而史蒂夫已经撤去他全部兴师问罪的架势；史蒂夫隐隐地头痛，他甚至觉得是自己太累了。


	5. Chapter 5

这件事过去后，既然收获了大家觉得最好不过的结局——解决了众人的一个心病和多了一个Alpha的队友，队长和索尔的误会也解开了，众人自然觉得生活该走向常序；索尔和史蒂夫仍然亲密要好，却更让托尼觉得怪异，他们的这种要好带着诡异的有礼貌——见鬼，你什么时候见这两人客气过？而索尔总是想找机会和史蒂夫独处，而史蒂夫又总像是想找洛基谈谈，而洛基自然是哪里也堵不到的。  
  
于是他们就这样总欲言又止地看着对方，但是对方又都置若罔闻。  
  
平静的日子真的太难得。  
  
  
但是史蒂夫仍然某一日敲响了班纳研究室的门；他向他拿取Alpha的抑制剂；班纳觉得很诧异：  
  
「你以前都用不到；」  
  
「是的，」史蒂夫点点头，「以前用不到。」  
  
他很恳切地拿过那些他甚至给别人打过的药剂，而班纳总觉得等待中的队长，就会收束在自己的那片沉默中，安静得就像是孤独。  
  
于是他好言地慰劝道：「队长…要不你也找个合适的Omega或Beta安定下来…」  
  
总这样是不行的，他想说，这些抑制剂毕竟违反本能，是极伤身体的，何况像他这样一次要了那么多，很明显是做长期打算。  
  
史蒂夫没有回答他；  
但是过了一会，他又轻声地、带着微笑地说着，  
「谢谢你。」  
他就是这样，总是会回应别人的善意。  
  
班纳知道他没有接受这个建议，他对自己太严苛了，他想；但是他不忍心看着他的队长总这样独来独往的，也没有为自己真正考虑过。史蒂夫是个很好的人，抛去他是美国队长这件事，甚至抛去他是Alpha这件事，他仍然是个优秀而美好的人。  
  
但是优秀比肩甚少，美好总是寂寥。  
  
  
于是当史蒂夫靠着床边，将那管味道极其浓重的药剂打进血管中时，他没有如释重负、反而是更疲惫地仰头呼了一口气。  
  
沉浊，苦闷，一切说不清道不明的东西混乱地杂糅在一起，这种空虚到会吃人的夜里，他会忍不住想着到光明，想到依靠，想到温暖，也想到痛苦。然后他逼迫自己清空这些发想，只是毫不思考地任自己遁入昏茫中。他强悍的身体清理释解这些药剂极快，他能拥有的不被无法控制的焦躁占据心灵的时间也越来越短暂；他知道这样毫无益处，累积增强的耐药性只会让他陷入不得不频繁使用依赖的恶性循环，而且即使是他，身体也实在吃不消：他没有正当途径地合理解决过，而最近他也终于罕见地出现了干呕眩晕的剧烈反应。  
  
这已经是身体被逼至边缘的最后警示了，可是史蒂夫仍然不加理会。他甚至比以往更发狠般，炯着明亮的眼睛，咬着牙给自己血肉模糊的胳膊缠绑着绷带。他暴躁的时候开始会不自觉地砸墙壁；然后他也就从鲜血淋漓中一瞬清明。他便又常常去练习室。即使他不打沙袋，也会独坐着，因为毕竟没有其他人再过来了；如果他看见索尔，就会扭头就走。  
  
继史蒂夫住在沙发之后，他又几乎要住进了练习室。  
  
索尔比谁都忧心他的状况，他也知道史蒂夫想一个人待着，尤其更不想碰见他；但是他也捕捉到史蒂夫身体传来的糟糕讯号。他几乎不需要刻意感知，史蒂夫身体边缘单薄脆弱的流动防线已经无法控制他自己微小的信息素渗出。但是他就像不知疲倦一样，在练习室中耗尽自己的力气，那种狠劲和杀厉就像是招招击于他本人的生命一样，磨折损耗着，最后精力完全用尽而瘫软在台旁，就像连抬手呼救的力气也无。他靠在墙边虚弱地流着汗的时候，一直在门侧看着的索尔，心脏几乎是揪着疼痛。  
  
史蒂夫对他已经不掩饰状况，但是也仍然不让他靠近。  
  
但是索尔在门口等他，当史蒂夫静静地走出时，他也停了下来看着已经要和这片寂静连在一起的索尔；他有话要说，所以史蒂夫在等他说。  
  
「史蒂夫，如果你有需要，我随时可以帮忙。」  
  
史蒂夫看他，这句话是一句建议，甚至可以看成询问，或是请求的什么东西，但是从索尔嘴中说出，就是不容置疑的沉稳深重。  
  
他还来不及好好咀咽这句甚至有些厚重的话传出来他理解外的什么意味，索尔就先行继续了下去：  
  
「你是我很重要的…」那个词在索尔口中始终找不到落点，在忽然间的盘折迂绕，连索尔一时也没有继续下去；但是他也像最终忽略了 _朋友_ 这个落定，无视这些摸不着边际、也说不清楚的定义，传达他的心情：  
  
「你对我来说很重要；史蒂夫，你对我来说很重要。」  
  
只有一件事是重要的、重要的；  
  
索尔的目光和史蒂夫相连，夜的沟桥忽然因星辰相接：  
  
「就是不是朋友的身份，什么都好，无论如何我也不能看着你受苦；只要你需要我，请你让我帮你。」  
  
他诚恳到话语再深，就要落下泪来；史蒂夫才忽然意识到他也伤了面前人的心。  
  
于是他的声音在这片夜中轻轻地降落，落在索尔的肩头；而他的手也是这样随之轻搭了一下：  
  
「那陪我走走吧。」  
  
  
＊  
他们已经很久没有那么平静的，像以前一样不说话、只是待在一起就能拥有的安心闲适了；下晚风交接在白日浮躁的末端与宁夜渐侵的平息中，暮色未收去的微暖热气浮动着他们的衣服，他们静立着望着这一切，甚至有了百世千秋看过的错觉。  
  
他们压着快餐店关门的时限，一人买了个热狗潜艇堡，一人买了三明治。两个人从兜里翻遍了角落的零钱才勉强凑出这两份；也是因为不够一样的两份，史蒂夫只要了最简单的BLT三明治。但是他们坐在长凳上挨着吃的时候，索尔先递给他：  
  
「你尝尝，挺好吃的。」  
  
被咬了一口，然后索尔不假思索地就推过来，而史蒂夫愣了一下，索尔也像才意识到这样不妥一样，有些尴尬地凝住了手。但是史蒂夫自然接过，顺着咬过的地方扩延加深地认真吃了一口；然后他就佯装抱怨起来：  
「这样的话我的三明治就吃不下去了。」  
  
结果最后他们各自掰了一半递给对方交换，但是他们其实真的都很饿，尤其是史蒂夫，一天基本没吃什么东西。索尔看着他把自己那份干净地吃完后，心里甚至开始计划着怎么再给他搞上一份；他甚至想到了一些可能涉及犯罪的行为了，然后他相当懊恼地低头挠了一下发：如果是阿斯嘉德——如果是在阿斯嘉德，他可以招待他最好的吃用，而不是在这为了几个硬币憋得无言发愁。  
他有时也忍不住想按着店员的头拎过来让他仔细看看史蒂夫说，这可是美国队长啊，前脚还保护过纽约市的美国队长啊，现在让他吃顿饱饭都不行吗。  
  
即使他们现在回去，大厦里就有24小时供应的自助餐享用，但是他们谁都没提、也谁都不想回去一样，在这公园跑道旁的长椅上宁愿静坐着发呆。  
  
气味混杂的空气中总是携带着几丝来自发情期间Omege的香软甜腻味；自从索尔回复到Alpha的身份后，他自然就分别出了这些气味的不同，并且也能敏锐地辨识出其中意味。  
原来Alpha们每天感觉到的世界是这样的；索尔忍不住看了一眼身侧的史蒂夫，他能闻到，史蒂夫自然也早就闻到。但是他只是平和地，慢条斯理地将食物包装纸叠在一起，转手投进身侧的垃圾桶，任巡回的晚风从他额间掠起他柔软的金发。  
  
如果有人能对那种气味无动于衷，那又是因为什么？  
  
索尔就忽然想起，他咬着牙，浑身被汗浸透却又苦苦坚持的样子，他从没见过他的队长这个样子，而他当时满心只想着如何能够安抚他、抚慰他；他需要自己，他当时只有这么直接而明确的一个念头。就是那张从容的脸上，曾经染上过绝望般的哀痛，曾经有走在危绳上不能回顾停留的决然，也有过因为丰富剧烈的感情而生动明烈的神采。  
  
索尔的颈后莫名地发热起来，指尖也微微灼烫着，让他忍不住搓磨了几下。而史蒂夫突然转头抬眼看他，神情有些古怪：「你…」  
  
梣。树。枝。味。  
  
呃，索尔将他不自觉发散出的信息素慢慢收了回去；他才刚适应这种身份，还不太会控制；但是他也就像怀着什么心思一样，无声逐退着空气中其他性别的信息素气味，甚至连Alpha的也容不得，只剩下他这单一的味道萦绕着。  
  
这是他之前对别的味道折磨他的一个小小反击，索尔替自己辩解般地想着，摸了摸鼻子。  
  
但是他就像想到了什么一样，之前史蒂夫对他的信息素反应剧烈，这次会不会又让他觉得不适？他已经不起刺激。所以索尔立刻惊警了起来，去感知史蒂夫的情况；但他意外地发现，史蒂夫不仅没有很抗拒，反而之前他能察觉到对方外渗的信息素逐渐地在被冲逆回去，慢慢地达成了一种诡异的平衡；而史蒂夫就像循溯着这中和力量的来源，整个人不自觉地渐渐倾靠着，紧绷的身体也慢慢松懈下来，就像松枝终于在风雪后缓缓舒展抬压开一冬的积重。  
他这次没有拒绝向索尔寻求帮助，而索尔也极为感念他的信赖与配合；他想到了之前自己被信息素折磨时就像寻求水源一样不断汲取着他身上的味道，整日凑在一起，恨不得搂靠着他、倚抵着史蒂夫的脖颈入睡。  
  
于是索尔倏然被自己脑中这个清晰的画面惊了一下，因为太过自然他甚至都没有觉得有何不妥；然后他本来要落在依靠着他的史蒂夫肩背上的手，也凝缓在那里，而史蒂夫甚至咬出血的神情忽然浮现在他的眼下：  
  
 _是那样的吗？_  
  
 _所以是那样的吗？_  
  
  
索尔就这样久久惊怔迟凝着，而他也不知道从哪冲上心头的焦躁烦闷，忽然间想把现在依靠他的史蒂夫紧紧搂在怀中，如果他曾可以、或者没有做到的事，他却能做到呢？索尔被这种冲动驱使着，却始终不能够下定决心；他和史蒂夫，谁也说不清，到底关系是好是坏，明明曾坚实到生死相依，却又现在脆弱到如履薄冰、甚至需要彼此试探维护，极其轻易就倏然撕裂破碎。但是他们间这种变化是为什么，他们竟然说不出个原因。  
  
但是也许他们都不想这样，如果亲密的依靠是能够自然而然的默契，不需要小心翼翼询问，便可以顺任着让它发展的东西，那么为什么不呢，为什么他们要因为奇怪的对立冲突而就此阻隔？  
  
索尔想不通也不愿意再深想，他已厌烦了言语的敏感和百转千回的小心、本不需有的距离，他甚至要矜节自己的关心和爱护，怀念他们曾有的亲密安逸。  
  
倘若，他甚至几乎想得要流泪：终有一日他们要形同陌路，连这样在长椅上呆坐着也是难得的奢望，那么他绝对不要这样。  
  
 **无论以什么代价。**


	6. Chapter 6

于是索尔平直地望向天空，金星已耀于中庭的地平线上，而索尔的目光遥远地穿越过去，穿过保护地球的大气层，穿过茫茫星河中的星辰，而寻找他的落点。  
  
他忽然开口说：「来阿斯嘉德吧。」  
  
史蒂夫没有反应过来，说了句：「什么？」  
  
索尔转过头看着他，那盛载万物的浩瀚就融汇成流动的绵长柔软：「我能有幸邀请你去阿斯嘉德吗？」  
  
他们间已靠得极近，甚至肩处的衣衫因风而挲磨擦荡着，史蒂夫用这种极微妙的距离感受着来自索尔身上的温度，而他也透过他们间似有似无的风没有避忌地接收着索尔眼中的全部光亮；他忽然觉得梣树又在伸展它的枝叶，在他心中茂盛地开出微晃的孤岛，只它一个轻快地震颤着，然后他伸手，就像抓住了它自由敞开的怀抱；他不能拒绝那邀请，可他也不想这样深陷；毕竟索尔是个温柔的人，他想。  
  
所以他只是缓缓低下头，有点掩盖表情般敛着声说道：「…可是我不会飞。」  
  
索尔几乎要被他逗笑了，他的队长连回绝人的办法都比他的不会撒谎好不了多少，他几乎要忍不住要捉弄捉弄他：「可是你能拿起我的锤子啊。」  
  
别时这句话还好，在这里忽然间整个意味都有了完全迥异的翻转，史蒂夫的窘迫几乎从脸蔓延到脚心，让他都忍不住忽然屈蜷起了脚趾。  
  
他觉得自己的舌头甚至在打结，顺了好大的劲才把那句歉意说出口：「抱歉…平日也没有 _征得你的同意_ …」  
  
「哪里，队长，你配得上它；」索尔的目光如平静的星辰，永远灼于流转的岁月天空，几世几世地不曾更改：「只要你值得，就永远值得。」  
  
「而且…我始终都是向你敞开的，你一直都拥有我的认可。」  
  
这是一句平淡到不需要思考，也不需要强调的平叙直述，索尔的眼睛是深海，是漩涡，是细碎的宝石粉末，铺展在这片令人感动的世界上。  
史蒂夫一句感谢的话也说不出来，他只觉得自己的心脏深处有什么东西在涌流，在疯狂生长，要冲破一切枷锁轰然将这些都湮没。  
  
 _他想吻他。_  
  
  
史蒂夫几乎要弓起身子抓住自己的心脏位置了，但是他尽力直着身体，从胃部传来的之前类似的干呕状况又剧烈地袭来；不行，他的脑中几乎死死地攀缘着一根绳索，苦苦又紧紧地支撑着；他绝不想在索尔面前这样，在他深爱着的索尔面前这样。  
  
于是他最后用着几乎是悲伤的力度和惊人的意志，强压下这些剧烈的反应，仍然带着微笑听索尔讲着。他的气息仍温柔地包围着他，在这隔开了世界的两人周围，时间都钝感地在放慢，形成了只为他们暂停或缓缓流动的光阴。  
  
史蒂夫能感到它们像细沙，像风，从他的指间轻悄流过，是叶在风中起舞，是他的爱人在为他低语。于是他就那样微笑，就像看了他很多年一样，以后也要这样看下去。  
  
索尔握起他的手，他宽厚的手心覆过他的手腕，却将这片温热无限延伸至史蒂夫全身各处，那是一种坚定，那是深信不疑：  
  
「队长，把它叫来吧；」  
  
「我们一起。」  
  
于是忽然间的紧紧收力，史蒂夫闭上眼睛，忽然感受到索尔的力量也在他身上游窜着，几乎在他血液中激烈地奔流着，而那是光明又闪亮的力量，有着坚不可摧的力度，直涌向光荣而明亮的终点。  
  
我将以生命的力度信任于你，我将以此生的热忱分享于你；我将与你悲喜与共，我将与你生死同担。我们必然相随相依，同辉于一片荣耀之下，并肩于相连的、璀璨星空朗耀下。  
  
我们的灵魂已在笑容和泪水中紧紧相拥。  
  
带着时间与风的呼啸，妙尔尼尔来到他们手中，而索尔也搂着史蒂夫随风而起，忽然遨于这灯火辉煌的人间。  
  
他们徐徐看过这世界，这被他们共同保护、热爱着的世界，人们享受着他们的安宁与欢笑，人们也继续期待着明朝携着希望的风。  
  
索尔紧紧搂着史蒂夫，他的发擦着史蒂夫的颈侧，却又是亲密地贴靠相依，就像他无数次想的依偎而眠。  
  
这世间不会再有这样的亲密了，就像生命从此相连，而时之流也无法从他二人中错开。  
  
于是在神明的怀中，史蒂夫满心的泪水都慢慢地舒展而开；他伏依着索尔的肩侧，任凭高风将他们吹彻；

「我爱你，」他说，声音轻得就像一声风的低语，凝重如时间的誓言，是忽然书写了一生的长歌。


	7. Chapter 7

是风的絮絮低语，是夜梦的安详缠绵，史蒂夫不断低声喃喃着这句只有自己能知道说了什么的话语，而随着话语一同涌出的是内心一直堵抑绷紧的东西；就像生命跟着散尽一般，他忽然间无法喘息，而血液失重一般四处流窜，他几乎开始发抖起来，手臂屈绷得紧紧的：  
  
「回去，」他忽然间拔高的声音在高空中已如发颤，是咬着冷汗的涔涔，又堕入深海的幽冷：「…请送我回斯塔克大楼。」  
  
他捏着索尔手臂的手几乎拧出血管的形状，而索尔也自然察觉到了怀中人状况的激烈转变：他的意识又逐渐陷入昏乱，虽然是热血纵流，但身体却如寒冰般阴冷。索尔转道就向斯塔克大楼而去，而中间他不断低头询问史蒂夫的状况；而他光咬紧牙关，就已用尽了一身抗持的力气，自然无从回应于他。  
  
他们甫落地，而史蒂夫已经踉跄不稳半俯撑于地，无尽的眩晕让他的眼前开始昏花茫然，而热血却在不断积攒上涌着，于是他又开始干呕起来，却仍然吐不出什么东西，只像是他的生理都急剧厌恶而抗拒着什么。他在索尔跟着靠来前又踉跄地站起，就像完全闪逃着他的手一样；然后他一个转身，眼睛中亮得如利剑冷光，而牙齿都要生生咬碎般，将索尔追前的身体逼慑在原地：  
  
「快走，」史蒂夫说，他几乎是极为暴躁地厉声严喝：「不要靠近我！」  
  
他已完全不理会索尔能不能听进去，他的暴躁带着他从未有过严厉与愤怒攻击，就像是对待敌人一般；而他从未对任何人用过这么重的语调，对索尔自然更没有。索尔的手僵在那里，而神情更是难以置信般，还任几丝悲伤还是惊愕在交错着，连指尖都倏然微微抖着。  
他这副不可进犯的凛然而又誓不两立的样子简直和刚才判若两人，他才刚以为他们在这件事已经有了进展，能够达成了共识。

索尔被深深刺痛，但是却没有任何言语；而史蒂夫也无意与他僵持，只掉头就用尽力气往自己的房间逐去。他的意识已经不听使唤，疯狂上涌的感觉都在雾潮般茫然涣散冲刷着他的思考、他眼下的感受，然后无尽的要冲破这一切的渴望和久久积压于喉的低吼，几乎让他忍不住掐住了手臂又循顺着摸上胸口，就像要紧拧着心脏让它停下；他扯着胸前的衣服，仿佛寻求呼吸的畅通；而跌撞着、甚至带着暴力地摔推开门之后，他再一次将索尔关在门外，完完全全地拒隔。  
他的喘息开始带着热气，而手指也不自觉地死死蜷屈着，他想抓点什么东西，而憋仄的房间里就像无法让他呼吸一般让他更加地狂躁；他既使不上力气却又极度的狂躁暴怒，从身体深处不断上涌的冲动使他又前倾撑伏着地面，四肢都因为这种巨大的倾压而打颤着。而索尔在他身后的门外激烈而急促地敲着门：  
「队长！Cap！求你开门！」他的声音已然带着急切的恳求。  
  
史蒂夫必须让自己无视这骤雨急落般的恳求，而每次房门敲震，他的心脏也跟着振鸣一下，于是他难以抑制的焦躁混杂着心痛一起上涌：「离开！索尔！」  
  
那就像是带着最决然的拒绝，毫无留情地发令；而门外戛然凝止了动作，随后却又像带着雷霆的力量再次落下：「史蒂夫，这次无论如何你必须要开门。」  
他的声音也带着不容抗拒，甚至充斥着高昂的悲愤，又如同坚决到一意执行的视死如归。  
  
雷电的力量铺开，而金色与青蓝的闪电在他周身环形地围绕着，而众人早就因为这惊天的动静赶到；托尼出言喝止了索尔：「索尔！不要把这里给毁了！」  
随即他把史蒂夫房间的钥匙扔给他，但却被极强的电流击开；托尼也一咬牙，片刻手臂着装，掌心炮击开了房门。  
  
史蒂夫已蜷跪弓屈于地，却仍然冷汗直下，像是死死和自己做争持着；他只是一个抬手就砸倾了桌腿，然后就收力一样忽然死咬住手腕；  
他的牙从触碰到手腕的腺体就开始使情况完全失控；他带着渴望地将牙深渗进散发着气味的源头，而死死不肯松开，只越往其深处愈发狠地潜钻：他在被气味猛烈冲击的那一瞬，就像恍然间将自己的强烈欲望也狠狠深植在他渴望的那处肌肤下，烙下他带血的金记；而逐渐加深的痛觉和不断延伸狠扎的侵入感又恍若是自己遭到了进犯标记。  
两者近乎迷幻的感觉于此瞬间同时冲击着史蒂夫的感觉与意识，让他深堕于近乎疯狂的迷乱悖错。极致的痛觉与快感让他无法不去渴望更深的满足，于是他抬头看见众人，但是他近乎涣散的瞳孔只晃过索尔鲜明的身影。  
  
托尼赶在所有人之先将陷入昏迷的史蒂夫扶抬起，一边早有准备地松解开他小臂上的绷带，而将腰侧别着的药管抽出立即注射而入；但是托尼心里明白这只是短暂地镇静和回复体力，只能管得住现下一会；而他的队长还在死撑着，即使是这种时候，他仍有一线意识，紧紧抓着托尼的手臂。索尔向前而托尼手势严禁他的靠前，他已经基本弄明白是怎么一回事了，而顾不得说太多，他冲着班纳喊道：「无论如何，去找一个Omega！快！」托尼忽然感到来自他手臂间的紧抓收力，而班纳也没有立刻动作而是迟凝在那，近乎于惊怔挣扎：「托尼…」  
  
而托尼也咬牙深恨般，用着绷起的手臂去回应在传达抵抗信息的史蒂夫，眼神如刀般剐着犹豫的班纳；而索尔也惊震地滞在原地，脑中虽然明白托尼的话却根本无法接受和理解；他就像不知对谁说的一般，发出带着无力的雷鸣悲怒声：「不能这样…」  
  
「索尔！」托尼也停下手中的动作，直直看着他，那其中也是直接的怒气：「你不能因为你的自私害死史蒂夫！」  
  
这句话有如掷下的匕首，是彻于他们上空明晃的惊雷；而索尔被这其中的字词彻底击溃，紧抵咬着牙再发不出一字之声。他紧攥的手从头到尾都没有松开过，雷电在明暗不定地游走交错着；而班纳也出声了：「…队长也不会同意的…」  
  
「现在由不由得他同意！」托尼也暴躁了起来，「管他觉得一个Omega的身体和他的性命哪个更重要，我们在这就不可能看着他这样送命！」  
  
  
史蒂夫的意识恍惚着，可他还在悬着脑中唯一的那根弦绳，用着所有的气力在攀索着；他的思考和记忆被大雪一样的东西纷纷然覆盖，而在一团揉不出道理的五感颠倒错杂中，他却勉强地组织出了破碎的选择，他不可能接受一个陌生又无辜的Omega，可是…那人也绝不会是索尔，也绝不该是身为Alpha的索尔。  
  
他就像已经落定了结局也毋须要选择一样，拒绝了所有指向他的可能，独自沉入他的濒死命途；他至少干净而有尊严，磊落而不回愧以往。借着回转的药力和他始终没有放弃的坚持，他忽然间挣脱了托尼的手而摇晃着站起；他的眼睛仍然晃着倒影，那是对往昔的怀念却也不再回顾，于是过往的风声碎成一片片，成为他没有落下的泪水。  
  
他只是站在那里，就像隔退了所有人而间开了他的世界，他的声音甚至有些吃力，却仿佛又是平和的渺远：  
  
「不…需…要…，」他摇摇头，却又是倔强地摇摇头，很美国队长地；他蹒跚着走动了起来，步伐虽不稳却逐渐地履踏稳实，那其中有无论是托尼，还是他们所有都不能够劝阻更改的强韧意志。  
  
而他甚至深深疲惫地抬头看了一眼索尔，那居然还带着和以前一样的笑容。  
  
「抱歉了，索尔。」


	8. Chapter 8

一直没有出声的索尔，手心顺着指缝无知无觉地往下缓慢渗滴着鲜血；他的目光只与史蒂夫死死相连，没有离开也不曾退让；星光，火花，还是别的什么东西，那些在他们眼中一瞬点燃而绵延至今的闪光，但是现在居然全是疯狂燃尽后的灰烬余烈，破碎的泪水光点。  
  
没有人能对那样的眼神不动摇情衷，史蒂夫只想把头别过去，他只怕自己多看一会，又会支撑不下去。  
  
而索尔从听到史蒂夫的那句话起，整个思维就忽然间战栗着冻结；尽管还未理解那道歉的具体含义，但他却已被冰刺般的痛楚扎着神经，而心口却烈火灼烧般炽热到疼痛的爆裂。  
  
它是忽然间的风暴阻隔一切去路，所有过去的叹息告别，所有道路的拒绝，意味着他们错身相背、此生的无法同行；他的意识也忽然间紧悬在一根明晰的绳索上，而他再也想不到别的什么，绝望般的明确，孤注一掷的决绝；  
他不再理会。  
  
他抓过了史蒂夫，落泪般的深情用力将他搂入怀中，与此同时他的信息素也剧烈地冲展开，忽然间如巨大的阴影威慑着他们范围间的一切；而一切都是要夺走史蒂夫的敌人。  
  
托尼和班纳抵御着这股几乎让他们窒息的强烈冲击，而那股敌意几乎是不顾一切的疯狂；托尼发咒地架起了掌心炮，面前的索尔眼中逼慑着闪电，已然是对抗的偏执迷失。  
  
「索尔！你不要非逼我这样！我们虽然有积怨但是现在不是打架的时候！」  
  
被索尔此举逼上理智尽头的托尼言辞愈发激烈高昂：「…可你到底又能怎么样！Alpha和omega就是最契合的造物，队长的情况也只有合适的omega能承受；你能让身体构造已经勉强的beta来吗，还是哪个Alpha能够承受！你……」托尼的话忽然矮下去，本来的激流顺着舌尖又逆回下咽，而缓缓皱睁起晃动着愤怒的眼睛；那明亮的眸珠几乎凝着闪光般的难以置信：「你疯了！」  
  
“Alpha和Omega就是最契合彼此的造物”，这句在索尔的脑中如金鸣般荡开，而从未被规束而不得不低头的阿斯嘉德王子升涌起雷霆风暴般的狂怒：  
凭什么？谁敢这么规定他？  
谁安排了这一切、而他们为什么要因为这荒唐的注定就要接受这一切？如果是神，他就是神！如果是宇宙他就要质问这宇宙！  
而被他紧搂在怀中的史蒂夫因为这强烈的信息素刺激，身体也最终失去控制防线地、任凭压抑着的信息素随顺着对方的涌流而同样完全舒展开；两股激烈的信息素又交缠成势不可挡的中心风暴，他昏沉的意识也被这句话勾悬住而忽然透出闪电破空的惊鸣。  
他因为这句在他心中斗争了多年的话语，而在喉间死死抵出抗争的不甘、对命运的疾斥；他和索尔一样疾恨愤怒着这句话，无数次地反逆冲折过，无声伤痛也罢，又会跌撞着再来；如果索尔用着这种勇气和意志和他风雨同担，他又为何不能在他身侧？  
  
索尔抓着他的手传着源源不断的坚实力量，闪电在他身中流窜，而就像同感了索尔的悲愤一般，在这片昏茫的世界中，他也不知何时无声地流下了泪水：  
  
「恭喜你成为了Alpha，如果以后碰到喜欢的Omega，就好好成家安定下来吧。」  
  
这句他刚分化完成时听到的周围的话语，混杂着这么多年来如洪流般的相似同潮，滚滚逝入他每夜的思考中；那些人中不乏关心他的人，不乏他的亲友同事，下属上司，甚至这不过是最寻常的一句常识。  
  
Alpha只是Alpha而已，他想说，这又怎么样呢？  
  
于是很多年后他忽然在某个看着索尔入睡的夜里做出了回答：  
  
「可是如果我喜欢的那人是个Alpha呢？」  
  
  
为什么这一切就没有了答案。  
  
只因为 _Alpha和Omega是身体上最契合的造物_ 所以这就应该是他的归宿吗？那么他的心情，他的选择，就毫无意义、不需要被考虑吗？  
  
他忽然仰起了头，看向索尔；如果这是他的答案，那么他的答案将和他一样。  
  
他会选他。  
  
  
史蒂夫紧握着索尔的手，而转过身来看着托尼他们；他的微笑宛若悲悯，却依旧有着穿透命途的力度。  
  
「托尼…我很感激你为我做的考虑；但是…你也好，我也好，还是这世界的所有人，已经被各自性别局囿太久了；即使有些东西不能更改，不能违抗——但是哪有不能违抗的东西呢，我们不是也和所谓的命运打过架？只是输赢的问题。这次我也只想顺着自己的意志；生也好，死也好，我不必后悔，我也没有遗憾。」  
  
  
——原来我是那么地喜欢着他。  
  
史蒂夫和索尔二人就像是同时地长呼了一口气，积压在他们心头的沉重天空倏然高远明净，映出他们清澈的身影。  
  
托尼抿着嘴，沉默地不发一语。他最后摇了摇头，像是叹息，又像是想说什么而终究没有开口。  
他收去了架势，反而努了一下头叫班纳过来，两人就蹲在史蒂夫房间前修起了被整块卸的房门；索尔仍能感觉到怀中人状态的不稳，但是他却紧紧地抓着自己的手，那么用力沉稳，让他也什么都没有再说。  
  
托尼离开的时候擦过索尔的身侧，忽然才开口，仍然是没什么好气的语调：  
  
「下次你自己修。」  
  
  
＊  
在托尼和班纳都离开了以后，他们二人仍没有动作，只是过了好一会，史蒂夫的身子才慢慢瘫软地伏靠着索尔：「帮我扶进去；」他低声在索尔耳侧擦着风声：「其实我已经没法走了。」  
  
索尔才知道他已经痛到这个地步了，好不容易才撑过刚才那一会；他心痛地环搂过来，忽然说了一句：「Cap，如果你不介意，我可以抱着你吗？」  
  
史蒂夫没有说话，那意思就是「你要是那么做就快点」。  
于是索尔忽地将史蒂夫离地一抱而起，他的手臂沉稳而坚实，托得牢牢的；史蒂夫甚至有点挫败的笑意般，闭眼说了一句：「我以为你至少会吃一点力。」  
  
「能抱起美国队长的人确实不多；所以我自然要最认真。」索尔的眼中的眸光落了下来，又像是深海中晃动的星星。  
  
史蒂夫对这样的索尔没辙，也更像装死一样闭眼不动，任凭他把自己稳稳地摆到床上。  
  
然后史蒂夫睁开眼睛，在索尔要起身的时候忽然抓住了他的手臂；他的眼睛就像晨星一样明亮，也带着皓月般的皎洁；他只是慢慢地收着力，也不知哪来的力气起身吻住了他。于是星辰与星辰相遇，双子星缠绕在一起，忽然间引力就不能够把他们给扯开。  
  
他们好久才找到自己的呼吸，史蒂夫从这种亲密中喘过气来，抵着索尔的额头，却又微微侧过脸去：「…我真的快不行了。」  
  
「哦？那你要怎样说给我听听？」索尔忽然微笑，那笑容甚至有了点他兄弟的味道。  
  
史蒂夫不平地喘了口气，最后无奈地躺了回去，一只手臂遮住眼睛：「你还是把我的抑制剂拿来吧，…应该就在…」他忽然花了点工夫思索，其实他的思考现在仍然是混沌而没有什么脉络的，光是让自己说出一些看似完整的句子，已经相当吃力了。  
  
熟悉的情热风暴又慢慢地回溯上沿，他的内心相当地焦躁不宁，而比起索尔真的笃定帮他，他更想自己解决。  
  
——但是既然已经到了这一步，似乎也没有必要避着他，但是史蒂夫仍然觉得在人前——尤其是索尔面前，他真的还不能突破心里的那一关。  
  
「你闭上眼睛；」史蒂夫忽然说；索尔一直瞧着他，瞧到史蒂夫几乎要咬牙不得不解释：「…我先自己解决看看。」然后他就真的咬牙了，觉得索尔不知道哪里学来的狡猾。  
  
他的力量在渐渐回复，而思维也越来越被情绪支配，他不想再拖延下去。于是便也不管他似的，松解开长裤，但是他的手忽然被握住，然后眼睛也被另一只手蒙住；史蒂夫被握住的手被引导般指向了身下，所以当他握到自己挺直的欲望，他自己都吃惊般微微抖了一下。  
  
索尔的声音仍然在他耳侧，像不紧不慢的流水般平稳：「我帮你。」  
  
史蒂夫甚至没有思考的余力去想他带着自己的手去抚慰自己这种事到底是谁才是操纵者，总之他的意识已经昏昏然，甚至觉得这样把自己交给索尔不去管了也不错；然后他就被自己这个念头煞到般地相当惊窘，但是比起这个，由索尔引导的抚慰行为，比起他平日确是有了异样的兴奋，让他几乎没要一会就缴械了。  
  
在压着的激烈喘息之余，他把脸别过去，不想听索尔接下来的话，无非是嘲笑他这也太快了；但是这又怨谁呢，他甚至有点赌气般地抿着嘴。他现在的脑子里乱糟糟的，因为确实地感知到了索尔，真实地同他一起体验这些快感，他就不可能有太大力气去拒绝他而自己来；史蒂夫甚至有些烦躁地曲起手指，如果再这样他真的不知道后面会发生什么。他的渴望是化作痛苦的真实，如果不是索尔的坚持，他甚至要因此耗折心力到生命的终点。于是他还是又将手反握回去覆住他，他在感谢他，感谢他选择了自己，感谢他能够回应。  
  
这种七七八八的心情索尔即使不能够懂，但是看他的面上也大概知道史蒂夫心里的活动异常地繁复，他又觉得好笑又有些心疼的爱怜般，去缓缓亲吻他，试图吻平他的队长总皱着的眉心，好像总也展不开由衷喜悦的脸颊。然后他忽然就被摁在了床上，看着史蒂夫一个翻身而上，甚至还带着明火般的锐芒。  
  
史蒂夫又有些头痛般扶撑住自己的头，好像什么东西剧烈地扯着他的神经，手也撑住了床铺，健实的小臂在微微抖着，就像在僵持着什么。  
  
「我真希望你是真的想好了。」史蒂夫低着头，却是一个字一个字地咬着说出。他叹息道：「如果你现在后悔还来得及。」他扭过头去，面上甚至带着除了苦苦忍耐外的悲伤。  
  
「也许你还是会受伤…」史蒂夫忽然说不下去了，他就像想到什么不好的事而整个人陷入凝止的沉默，而因生理冲动而在四周燃起的燥热也渐渐被他冷却下来。  
  
我不想那样。我不想让你受伤。史蒂夫却忽然说不出口，他觉得自己还是太自私了，自私到想落下眼泪。  
  
他不知道该怎么办，留住索尔也不是，让他走也不是。  
  
你为什么要留下呢，为什么要给濒死之人这种希望？  
  
但是就像史蒂夫之前抓住索尔一样，索尔也忽然抬手抓住了他欲撤去的手臂；他的目光藏着雷电，是雷霆万钧也是不容拒绝：  
  
「如果不是这样，我又为什么来到这里？」  
  
  
 _为了你，只为了你。_  
  
忽然间彼此都像听到了这样的回答般，两人怔怔地望着对方，他们中间仿佛有万千风过，却没有带有一片时光的错漏。  
  
星辰划落，长河燃尽。  
  
  
于是岁月的尾声被史蒂夫压在索尔的唇边，那是他的轻声安抚与悠久人生的叹息：  
  
「 _我知道了。_ 」


	9. Chapter 9

史蒂夫毫不犹豫地吻了下去，索尔甚至感觉到了按在自己手臂上力度的加大；但那是在抓牢外又一种和什么力量抵抗的蜷曲，所以甚至让索尔都有些吃痛。他的亲吻也像带着扫荡般的战士征伐气息，有着刀剑的冰冷，是刮着血的风，掠过大地的晨间战歌，可偏又裹挟着亲密的热气，在唇齿皮肤间缠绵游萦；这样的距离是亲昵，也是伤害。  
  
史蒂夫就像也感觉到自己力度的直横尖锐，不得不停下来，从一任的席卷冲动中抬起头；他太辛苦了，尽管他的面上仍然如此，但其实汗水已在他的前额发梢渗聚着，在他蹙起的眉峰间悬凝着，久久地不肯落下。于是索尔自然地将另一只还能活动的手伸上去，拂去了他的汗；然后他亮闪闪的眼睛晃了晃，两人都在晃动的世界中飘摇着。史蒂夫的眼前又开始摇荡，他另一只抓住床铺的手几乎拧到抽筋，才能换下他抓住索尔手臂的用力；可是索尔的表情是轻轻松松，似乎是轻声抚慰着他，又像是爽朗的不在意。  
于是替过史蒂夫的犹豫，他先抬应起身搂住他，然后就忽然间两人都摔落着滚在一起，索尔闻到了史蒂夫身上骤然浓烈的味道，强悍到极具攻击性，连他都忍不住气息回逆地犯呛。但是史蒂夫已经彻底走上了绝路，在这缠滚间忽然咬上了索尔的脖颈，两股信息素忽然间就猛烈地对撞在一起，而带着血迹的进攻让索尔倏然分不清是痛觉还是快意。他边挣扎却又也边兴奋起来，自己不断涌出的Alpha信息素在抵抗刺激着对方，而对方持续注入输进的信息素也同样在侵蚀覆盖着他。两者就像纠缠也就像融合，但是那中间全是欲望的迷失。  
  
索尔也像脑中的激流忽然找到了出处般无法压抑住炽烫热血的亢奋，他几乎本能地要去征服占据面前的人，面前和他分庭抗礼的对手；可他还绷着的理智在告诉他：这次决不能去进犯史蒂夫，他现在的身体已经承受不了。于是他的万千外侵化作全然的抵御，而让史蒂夫更为振奋。他就像寻到了值得一战的劲敌，而让他畅然地施展解数，忽然间用上了霸道的力气，势必要让索尔臣服。索尔既压抑着自己的冲动又不能太随任摆控，却难免失之松怠，被几乎认真到一丝不苟、无懈可击的史蒂夫直接抓过疏漏攻破；他扳折过索尔的手腕，硬生生地压靠在床板上，而他的喘息也重了起来，带着汗水的热气；索尔的神情也闪烁鲜明了起来，是生动的同等兴奋。

史蒂夫伏靠在索尔的肩侧激烈地喘着；他又开始蜷折着力道，尽管停下来很难，但是理智还在苦苦攀索，让他不至于失控。这是他的第一次，也是他面对爱人的第一次，也是身体到了极限边缘的第一次。他既要想着温柔、留下好的回忆而不至于弄伤对方，又要苦苦抵抗着生理的狂暴，所以这种鲜明的苦楚同时交替着映现在这张年轻而棱线如刻的面孔上；他的亲吻既虔诚又带着粗砺的痛，是凝结着热血的滚烫，在索尔的皮肤上灼开一路的热度；而他的力度时而狂暴直接，又间杂着理智回光、交锋中勉强掰赢的辗转小心的温柔。在这深深浅浅的错回中，索尔能感觉面前的爱人那颗柔软而温暖明亮的心，可是他被无法抗拒的生理作用支配着，而仍与之苦战。他想握过他的手说没关系的，你不是在一个人战斗；他只是想让他的队长明白，即使不是要替他挡下这些风暴，他也可以让他稍微依靠、去松懈下来暂依怀抱。  
神的宽广有庇佑所爱的坚强，而如果凡人即使不想在他的保护下成长而执著要冒险，他也可以同行在身侧。  
于是他又紧紧、紧紧地拥住了他，索尔甚至按靠着史蒂夫柔软的金发；它们因为缠斗纠结在一起杂乱斜纵，而拱着索尔的脖颈时也是毛绒绒得让他觉得发痒。他又由衷地喜悦面前认真又执著的人的可爱之处，缓缓地多揉抚了几下，而后颈修理齐整的尾端又是刺刺的。索尔甚至有些无奈、又忍着他也渐感受到的Alpha强烈的本能冲动想着，如果他的队长再优柔寡断下去，他可就要动手了。于是在这进程缓慢的持峙中，索尔也轻轻吻过史蒂夫的耳侧，气息在他耳廓挲摩着而勾着神经鲜明，使得他全身的热血都一下子回涌上溯，四肢都战栗着不得不蜷在一起；史蒂夫的纯情和毫无经验取悦了索尔，而他也像还回之前史蒂夫对他的所为，扶托着他的后脑细细吻舐着他的颈侧；史蒂夫居然下意识地闭上了眼睛，而停住冲动的再外延，而这种昏暗无边的世界让他独自堕入感觉的漩涡。  
  
他忽然狠狠地将索尔摁压住，而膝盖分别开了他的双腿；他屈跪在他身上，既像是凌越，又像是恳求。他昏沉混乱而近乎茫然的意识已经被明火烧得只有一个走向，而这种本能几乎潜藏在每一个Alpha的身上，而索尔甚至也像带着低沉的笑意说着：「你可要用点劲按住我呀，队长。」史蒂夫的手指深陷索尔金灿灿的长发中，而身下也是在小心缓慢地拓展着；他几乎用了最惊人的克制在初期的试探摸索中，而索尔只能在蹙然地拧眉和迅速地展平中不断来回着，两人都在用着能滴汗渗血的忍耐在寻求彼此合契的方式，因为托尼说的是没错的，可是史蒂夫和索尔说的也是没错的；为了彼此，他们必须要让他们二人的话是对的。  
  
史蒂夫被困窒得很辛苦，一度艰涩到难以继续，而且他知道随着进行索尔的痛苦只会是层叠式的累积而不会丝毫减轻，而索尔却始终一声不吭；他既不能大动作又不能让时间拉长到让彼此发疯。史蒂夫在进退两难间死死地攥着手而几乎要将床铺压沉；而堆积于心越来越多的痛苦压抑和找不到出路的粗暴冲动也生生要将他逼出泪水；他用着要咬牙流泪的悲伤，倏然把理智都回明了；而索尔一看到瞬然史蒂夫眼中泪水充盈的清潭青光般的波动，带着理智清醒的深沉悲哀，就已心下忽然惊慌。而史蒂夫骤然撤身离开，凌厉果决地跳下床，而意识仍近乎狂乱般地喃喃着：「抑制剂…」  
  
他发了疯一般地在这房间中逡回巡视，寻找着他无法想起的药剂堆放；而索尔忍着疼痛跟了过来，死死地搂抱住偏执到神志催折而几乎要无力瘫软的史蒂夫。史蒂夫既愤怒又不甘，既深情又无能为力；所以他不断地道着歉，即使他的意识已经是一片悬浮的空白，可是他的第一个念头仍然是要和面前的人道歉。而索尔忽然间泪如雨下，史蒂夫就像才从索尔的颤抖中对焦着他的视线：  
  
「求你，不要这样」，索尔抬起的眼中蓄满泪水。  
  
  
索尔的泪水忽然在史蒂夫心中旋起了强烈的风暴；他带着这股源源不绝、上下一贯通达的怒气，猛然地站起；他的目光低沉，面容仍严肃坚毅，但是索尔从身上几乎闻到了比信息素更凛冽的剑气锋利。  
  
他几乎没要什么工夫就从自己抽屉中抽出了军用短刀，霎然对着自己手腕的腺体狠狠扎捅下去，浓烈至极的信息素气味一瞬急剧铺展弥漫整个房间，一脉义无反顾的坚定决然卷成呼啸的狂风；那股恨意让索尔几乎觉得他在和上天宣战、与命运为敌；他的悲愤是坚不可摧的盾牌化作指向深渊的长剑，执著有力地控诉动撼着世间苍穹，是对所有试图操纵摆控他的事物的轻蔑嘲笑与殊死抗争。

  
凭什么，史蒂夫问出了一样的话语；而他的左手却没有丝毫的松懈开解，在鲜血大量溢出之前，他就已经跪倒在地，剧烈地痉挛颤缩着；而这一切只是片刻间的工夫，让索尔甚至来不及阻拦。  
  
刀落而那股萦荡充斥房间多时的气味终于渐渐消散褪去，史蒂夫的右手攥着纵横的血流，却缓缓地露出了解脱而快意的从容微笑。  
  
——索尔最熟悉的笑容。


End file.
